


Jealousy

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, angsty drunk tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: I hope this link works because this is my whole inspiration. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CBp7du0W0AApFXx.jpg





	Jealousy

Tyler scrolled quietly through Twitter, stopping at a picture that made his heart burn.  _‘I found this in the back of my wallet. Tom, when was this? I can’t remember hahahaha!’_  and he felt a tight clenching in his chest at the pictures that followed. Craig pulling a fake scared face while Tom covered his cheek in kisses, both hands wrapped firmly around his head to keep him in place. It hurt, knowing he’d been replaced.

 

Several of Craig’s new videos were evidence, starring a various cast of Syndicate and his friends instead of Craig’s usual friend group. Tyler hadn’t bothered to talk to him about it, or to anyone really. If there was anyone who was good at bottling his emotions, it was Tyler.  _Speaking of bottles…_  His thoughts trailed off as he left his computer to hunt through his liquor cabinet.

 

Staring at his skype list was no help, as he was sure everyone was busy. “Evan’s probably recording, or hanging out with friends,” he mumbled, cutting off his spite filled thoughts by skimming through. “Delirious…sleeping, Cartoonz. Who knows anymore,” he looked through the rest of the list only to find most of them offline. Craig was on, not like he wanted to talk to the source of his pain anyway.

 

He was about three glasses in when he got a skype message, reminding him that he’d forgotten to turn it off as planned.

 

**[03:49:07] Mini Ladd:**   _Hey Tyler are you down to play GTA here with us? We need one more player_

His heart twisted painfully as he responded immediately in his head with a rather snarky,“Why, is Tom too busy to play with you?” and almost closed skype right then.

 

**[03:51:10] I_AM_WILDCAT:** _Nah, I’m kinda drunk right now. Maybe next time._

It wasn’t exactly a lie, as he was -more than- a little drunk. But it was mildly unusual for 3 am on a Sunday. He could picture the way Craig’s eyes must have narrowed at this.

 

**[03:52:31] Mini Ladd:**   _Dude, are you okay? It’s kind of a weird time to get drunk in the middle of Indiana_

Tyler bit his lip at the worry he felt from Craig, waving it off as some demented form of guilt. He took another swig of his bottle before thinking of a reply, just as short and sweet as Evan.

 

**[03:55:47] I_AM_WILDCAT:**   _So?_

He could almost feel the sarcasm dripping from his response, and knew that Craig knew him well enough to hear it as well. Which, of course, would only result in more poking and prodding from Craig, but his chest hurt and he’d had enough alcohol to bring out his 'I don’t give a shit’ attitude. But internally, behind all the booze and tough guy exterior, he was terrified of Craig getting past his bullshit and finding out.

 

He didn’t want to admit he was scared, but he was. He was so fucking scared and hurt and he wanted to block out the pain and the alcohol was doing everything but. He still wasn’t sure why he answered the call from a very worried Craig, glaring down the camera as he loathed the half scared, half worried look in his friend’s eyes.

 

His grip on the bottle tightened, heart burning twice as much as his throat when Craig asked him,“What the hell is wrong, Tyler?” But he couldn’t do more than look away and quietly mumble a soft lie of,“Nothing.” But the narrowed hazel eyes he’d fallen so hard for didn’t waver. “Stop lying,” Craig snapped, thick accent lifting Tyler’s head.

 

He’d just sighed, knowing the dead look in his eyes was killing his beloved friend. “Tyler,” his voice is soft, concerned. “What’s wrong?” It almost sounds like a plea, but Tyler knows he just wants to help. “Nothing,” Tyler snaps a little too harshly. “Don’t you have some  _other_  guys to go bother?” He asked, voice scathing. Craig choked on a laugh, surprise filling his features.

 

This attracted Tyler’s attention away from the half empty bottle of whiskey,“Tom is a friend, that’s all. I wanted a change of scenery, Tyler,” he says, eyes transfixed on the empty blue gray ones that stared back. “I’d never try to replace you,” he replies in an almost soothing voice, relaxing at Tyler’s sigh. “Were you seriously jealous?” Craig laughs, cocky grin taking over his features as Tyler shot him a glare and too quickly retorted with,“No. Shut up,” and Craig laughed. “You were!” He grinned, loving the idea of Tyler getting jealous over him.


End file.
